


It's Just Love

by Blue_Person



Category: I Married My Best Friend to Shut My Parents Up | 親がうるさいので後輩(♀)と偽装結婚してみた。
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Person/pseuds/Blue_Person





	It's Just Love

Her mother was always meddling in her life.

There was no way around it.

Machi glanced over at Hana who was happily humming to herself as she watched the news. Machi could feel pressure build up in her chest, ever since she told Hana that she did like her, a grin has been present at all times. Hana just glowed with warmth and happiness, her smile just breaking Machi's poor mind. Hana turned and faced Machi, her eyes glowing, teasing hiding in her voice.

"You're staring."

Machi's face flushed red as she gently placed the cup of tea down. Her eyes wandering over to the side.

"No."

Hana knew it was a lie, Machi avoided eye contact. Hana cracked a soft smirk as she looked away, picking up the remote for the television and shutting it off.

Slowly standing up, Hana made her way to the table Machi sat at, sitting right across from her. Machi picked up her cup of tea, a slight tremble in her hands as she brought it to her lips. Lacing her fingers as her elbows rested on the table, she leaned her head into her hands, her chin resting comfortably on her fingers. She just looked at Machi who anxiously drank her warm tea.

"Machi-san," Hana murmured, drawing out the "A" sounds with a low purr. Machi's hands were visibly shaking now as she lowered the empty cup of tea to the table. Machi's face a deep red, Hana could practically feel the heat from Machi's embarrassment radiating towards her. "We've been married for six months now, and you're still lying?" 

Machi looked down at her lap where her hands had clasped together, her thumbs twiddling away.

"This marriage was your idea," Machi responded with a weak defiance. Hana just laughed as she leaned back in her seat, Machi looking up.

"You were the one who got jealous and then said you loved me," Hana smiled as she slightly stuck her tongue out. Machi gave a nervous smile in return, unsure of what she could respond with. 

"You were the one who went against their own mother," there was hint of distaste in Hana's voice, something Machi hadn't heard often from the bubbly girl. "You were also the one who went and picked my drunken self up from a bar," a soft smiled tugged at Hana's lips, almost threatening to melt Machi's heart. "You did take care of me," it came out as a gentle sigh, a smile now on Hana's face.

Machi smiled in return, the two often shared small moments together. Many times just the two sitting in silence, one working while the other one stared, at the work of course.

Now Hana stared at Machi, her eyes searching over Machi's face, taking in every detail. Machi's soft brown eyes reminding her of the bark of trees with their streaks of deep brown, Machi's dark brown hair up in a messy bun and her face now a shade of soft pink. Hana just smiled at Machi and her pink deepened into a red, her eyes averting away.

With a soft chuckle, Hana stood up, walking back to where she sat on the ground.

"Hana!" Machi suddenly burst, her eyes wide and a hand outstretched towards Hana. "I, uh," Machi quickly looked away.

"I love you," Hana spoke brightly, a large grin on her face. Machi turned and faced her, softly grinning.

"I love you," Machi sounded like a love sick puppy, "more than you know."

"I think I love you more," Hana teasingly stuck her tongue out, Machi returning it with her own. The two just let out laughter as they returned to their own business, before Hana caught Machi staring at her again.


End file.
